To Dream or Not To Dream
by Lil'Conqueror
Summary: Sakura's been having dreams about her two teammates for awhile now, and when it begans to be too troublesome, she finds that she needs answers desperately. How will Sasuke react?


I know I'm not a fan of SasuSaku, but I was thinking about this all last night and I knew I had to post it xD It's mostly SasuSaku, minor SasuNaru. Hopefully it came out right :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. *crys in her depressing little corner* hahaha.

Ages: Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke are all 18.

(Sasuke came back to the village at 16 we'll say. So it's been 2 years since coming back.) Just letting yah know :)

Alrighty, on with the story!

* * *

For as long as Sakura Haruno could remember, she'd always been alittle curious. Sure she's heard of the term 'curiousity killed the cat', but as far she knew, (and she could bet her life on it) she was no cat. No tail on her ass, no claws, no razor sharp teeth, and definitely no damn fluffy pointy ears. Nope, she was human. And let's face it, all humans were curious. And God forbid they'd be labled as cats for a such a thing. I mean everyone has to wonder if their guy friend (someone you've had the longest crush on, but was rejected on so many occasions without a good reason) just might be attracted to the same sex. It was thought Sakura often wondered about, but could never have the guts to voice her opinion. But that was going to change. Because honestly, these dreams and thoughts were beginning to be too much for the pink haired Konouchi.

-x-

_Sakura awoke suddenly to her alarm clock blaring next to her sensitive ear. Screaming in suprise, she twisted over just enough to where she was practically dangling from her bed. Had she moved over in her sleep? She didn't get a chance to think more of it, before she was sent tumbling to her demise onto the hard wood floor. _Cold _hard wood floor, that when it touched her exposed skin (only wearing a tanktop and girl boxers) she yelped and tried to pull herself back onto the bed. After failed attempts to remove herself from the floor the childish way, Sakura cursed under her breath and got up to her feet. Sakura glared at the thing that was the cause of this, but when her emerald orbs landed on the still blaring clock, she froze. _

_"Ahhhh! I'm late!" She screamed, throwing her hands into the air before rushing around to get ready._

_Slapping the off button on her clock, she quickly dressed in her usual getup. (The same outfit she's been wearing since she was 15, even though she's filled out since then forcing her to resize the damn thing) Taking a rubberband out of her desk, she pulled her bubble gum pink locks into a high ponytail. (For the longest time she'd kept it short, showing off her new shonobi side, but after awhile she just didn't care anymore and let it grow until it now stop mid-back) Tying her leaf headband in its usual place atop her head, she looked oncemore at the clock, glared, then dashed towards the door. _

_Racing out the house, Sakura lept upwards, heading straight for the rooftops for a much quicker pace. She could only imagine the time she would have spent trying to maneuver around countless busy bodies on the streets. Suddenly something came to mind._

_'What the hell am I doing? Kakashi isn't even gonna be there yet anyways.' Sakura huffed angerily, slowing her pace. Until she was merely jogging atop the roofs, jumping when she needed to._

_When the training fields came into view, Sakura slid down the building gracefully. Looking over the busy village oncemore, she smiled. Konoha was always busy in the mornings, everyone always up at the crack of dawn. She wasn't particularly a morning person, but just the sight of everyone smiling, laughing, walking around, going about their busy day was enough to melt the Konouchi's heart. _

_"Goodmorning, Miss. Haruno!" A few kids chorused together, a huge grin lifting upon their faces._

_Nodding in thanks, Sakura smiled too. "Goodmorning."_

_Giggling amoungst themselves, they bid her a good day (she in return did the same) and they all went there separate ways._

_Making her way towards her destination, she paused in mid-stride. Looking around the field slowly, she stretched out her senses._

_"Where the hell are they?" Sakura fumed slightly, noticing not even the Uchiha was here. (And he was usually the first one here, he was supposed to set the example for the rest of them)_

_But she couldn't detect any of her teammates, they just weren't here. Frowning slightly, she crossed her arms over her chest, impatiently tapping her voice against the ground. After a good half hour passed, Sakura had had enough with waiting. Growling low under her breath, she made a move to leave, but abruptly stopped when she heard voices alittle ways away. Looking over in that specific direction she frowned deeper. She hadn't felt anything, so what could it have been. Deciding to investigate (not that she had anything better to do) she slowly made her way over, masking her chakra perfectly. (Something she prided herself in) Peering past the bushes, she felt her heart stop, her breath leave her, and she thought she could have died. Taking a slow step back, she gapped openly at what she was unbelievably seeing. Her eyes had to have been decieving her. This was just ridiculous, it wasn't real, she had to have been dreaming. It just . . . made sense? _

_"Dobe, stop fucking moving, your messing this up!" Sasuke hissed, placing both his hands on either side of Naruto's face to keep him from squirming._

_"C-Can't help it, teme, you're tickling me!" He retorted, trying to restrain himself from busting out laughing._

_Sakura literally felt my insides twists into tight knots from the sight. Sasuke stood mere inches away from Naruto, his hands holding Naruto's face firmly, their lips dangerously close. _

_"This isn't supposed to be funny." Sasuke muttered, leaning in again, but Naruto laughed._

_Between gasps of breath, Naruto remarked, "M-Maybe you're d-doing it wrong," And more laughs filled the air._

_Having had enough of this, (and probably just wanting to get it over with) Sasuke swiftly brought his lips down towards Naruto's, capturing them and a breathless kiss. Naruto squrimed again, but Sasuke only pushed down harder. Forcing his tounge between Naruto's lips silenced the blonde altogether, earning small moans here and there as Naruto wound his arms around the Uchiha's waist. _

_Sakura felt dumbstruck. She couldn't move nor breathe herself. As much as it confused her, somehow, she actually saw this coming. Even though Naruto never showed much of an interest to the same sex until now, Sakura had a sinking feeling that Sasuke had always been attracted to the male gender. I mean, he just never talked to girls. (Other then herself and Tsunade, when he had too) He always thought girls were annoying and weak, pathetic even. Maybe those were signs. Clutching her stomach in pain, Sakura silently laughed, the noise coming off as a chocking gesture, but luckily neither of her teammates noticed. Sakura wasn't sure how long they'd both made out, but by the time afternoon rolled around, Sakura found herself finally_ _and probably alittle too awkwardly waking up._

_It had been a dream. Or nightmare, she just wasn't sure anymore._

-x-

Gritting her teeth, Sakura raked her fingers through her long pink locks and sighed angerily. Ever since that dream (she'd been having since last week) she couldn't sleep at all. Her teammates plauged her thoughts, her dreams, she couldn't close her eyes for even a second before they infiltrated her mind. It annoyed her greatly, and it had gotten to the point where she asked Tsunade to give her sleeping pills, but alast, her dreams were always of them, together. Sakura didn't know why it bothered her so much, she was over Sasuke. She had been for years now. He was only her teammate, her friend, nothing more, nothing less. So why, whenever she'd see them in her mind, together, did her heart constrict painfully? Sighing again, Sakura found herself in a place she least expected to be.

_The bench._

Sakura stared emotionlessly at it, thoughts of what had occured at that very spot only 6 years ago raced through her head. So lost in deep though, Sakura didn't even noticed someone walk towards her until they were a good foot away and his voice rang through her ears delicately.

"Sakura?"

Coming out of her trance, said person quickly looked up, a pretty red blush adoring her cheeks.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Sakura metally slapped herself for stuttering. Even Hinata didn't stutter anymore for Gods sake!

"Hn." He regarded her coolly. Rolling her eyes, Sakura averted them to his lips.

The same lips she'd seen over and over again attached to Naruto's. The same lips whispering sweet nothings to her loud friend. The same pair of lips that let groans of pleasure slip past them. Shaking her head to rid the thoughts from her mind, she suddenly thought of another thing. Just as he was about to walk around her, she quickly stepped in front of him.

"W-Wait!" The suddenness of it all nearly knocked the Uchiha into her, but he was quick to halt his movements. Stepping back, he gave her an odd look, waiting for her explain herself.

If she was going to bring this up, she had to clairify a few things first. Just so he didn't get the wrong idea.

"Sasuke, you do know I don't have a crush on you anymore, right? I mean, you know it ended along time ago, right?" She said, eyeing him carefully, waiting for some type of reaction, but his face betrayed nothing.

Inside though, Sasuke was confused, nervous, upset even? He couldn't be sure. But what Sakura had just said made the ice cube that was his heart sink slightly. He wasn't sure why he felt this way, but whatever it was, it didn't sit well with him to know that she could be over him just like that. He didn't like it, in all honesty. But he decided to play along, to see where she was getting at. Then he'll decide how to continue afterwards.

"Your point?" He muttered, and suddenly he found himself glaring at the passing couples behind Sakura.

Sakura looked down, the situation now becoming so very clear to her, embarrassing. Sakura's face heated up, to the point it was a much darker color then her hair, and _very_ noticable. She wasn't accusing him of being gay or anything, she was just merely _curious_. That was it. Taking a deep breath, she tried again,

"I've been having these dreams lately . . ." She started, sneaking a glance at her friend. _Only _her friend.

Sasuke raised a thin eye brow, "About?" His heart began to swell to think that Sakura had been dreaming of him. Biting his tounge in annoyance, he pushed those thoughts away.

_Out with it already, Sakura! You're wasting his time! _Sakura furried her eye brows together, swallowing slowly.

"Sakura." Sakura glanced at Sasuke, his tone becoming clear he was getting annoyed and impatient. Sakura suddenly smiled, gesturing to the bench.

"Maybe you should sit down."

Sasuke answered her quizzically, "Just tell me what this is about." His monotonous tone losing its purpose.

Huffing in concentration, she asked him honestly, her innocence barely showing, "Are you gay?"

Abruptly, Sasuke coughed hysterically. Losing his perfect composer, he tilted forward slightly, holding his throat as he continued to cough. The sight nearly made Sakura giggle. She could tell this wasn't what he had expected nor what he'd want to actually hear. Though it was funny to see Sasuke look his particular Uchiha cool, she kind of felt bad for questioning him about this. Then, after what felt like hours later, Sasuke began to compose himself oncemore, stuffing his (now bent fists) deep within the confinds of his pockets, he averted his onyx orbs away from her soul searching ones. And if you looked closely, like got straight up in his face close, you'd be able to see the red tint of a blush adoring his slightly pale cheeks. Coughing again awkwardly, Sasuke remained silent, not sure how to respond.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Sakura half glared at the male, "Well?" She impatiently tapped her foot against the pavement.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, he glared back, "You can't be serious."

She snorted, the sound somewhat unladylike, "Of course I'm serious!"

"You're being ridiculous, Sakura."

"It's a simple yes or no question!"

"Hn."

"So is that a yes?"

By now two ways to approach this situation occured into Sasuke's mind. He could either flee (no matter how pathetic that might seem) or he could knock her out. But he couldn't do the same thing he did all those years ago. For one, she's stronger then she was before, and would no doubt refuse to allow him to repeat this action a second time. And two, he just couldn't bring himself to hurt her. (This thought angered him somewhat. Uchiha's don't love, he had to keep reminding himself, he shouldn't care about hurting her or not.) Sighing in agitation, Sasuke turned on his heel and began to walk away. It was the best he could do. But it was as if the Gods were laughing at him, wanting to put more hell in his life, it was just his luck. Sakura swiftly followed after him, and when getting close enough, she grasped his wrist tightly, halting him in place. Sending chakra to her hand, she made damn sure he couldn't escape until he attempted to attack her to let go. But she was going to fight back, and continue to fight back until she got her answer. With the question floating in reality, she couldn't ignore it anymore. She needed answers, and she'll be damned if she'll let it go now.

Twisting around to face her, Sasuke tried to wrench his wrist out of her clutches, but all was futile.

"Sakura. Let go." He hissed through clenched teeth. He was dangerously close to activating his sharingan, morals be damned.

She gave one of her own Haruno glares right back. "Not until you answer me."

Biting back a snarl, he replied, "You should already know the answer."

Sakura merely shook her head. "I'm not sure if I do. That's why I need _your _answer. Although I could ask Naruto, but-"

"Naruto?" Sasuke tensed considerably.

Shying away slightly, Sakura half smiled. "That's the thing, my dream-"

"What were you dreaming about?" Now Sakura had Sasuke's full attention, to the point where he stopped struggling to get away.

"Well, if you stop cutting me off, maybe I'll-"

"Out with it."

Glaring dangerously at her teammate, she forced more chakra into her hand and dug her finger nails deep within his skin, causing Sasuke to wince back at the action.

"_Uchiha_," Sakura snarled, clencing his wrist in a death grip, "Stop _fucking _interrupting me."

Silencing any words that dare form on his tounge, Sasuke waited _now_ patiently for Sakura to continue.

Clearing her throat, she smiled bashfully, "You see, I've kind of been having these dreams for the past week," She paused, trying to let things sink in slowly for the Uchiha, but she could see the irritation within his eyes, "About you and, uh, um, Naruto. . ." She didn't know if she could finish her sentence.

"Naruto and I?" Suddenly realization dawned upon himself, "Exactly _what_ were we partaking in?

Coughing awkwardly, she moved her emerald gaze over to his lips, hoping he'd understand without her having to actually explain herself further. If Sasuke barely had a blush on his face before, one you couldn't notice unless you were so close to him, now he over took his face, daringly red as his favorite fruit. Sasuke felt bile rise in the back of his throat, his gut clenched uncomfortably. He honestly felt sick to his stomach. A feeling he hadn't felt in God knows how long. He was truly disgusted.

"So, like I was asking earlier, um, are you. . .?" She sheepishly tried to meet his gaze, but his eyes were covered by his dark bangs.

When not answering her right away, Sakura decided to take it upon herself to lighten the mood. Alittle teasing never hurt anybody, she smiled cheerfully.

"I mean it's okay if you are. I actually think it's kind of cute you'd be in to guys. I've always wanted a gay friend!" Sakura gushed, a pale pink blush covering her cheeks.

"I'm not-"

"I honestly didn't think you were at first, even though you've never should interest into girls, I just thought it was like a phase or something," She continued.

"Sakura-"

"Although it is kind of weird, only because it's _you,_ but now that I think about, it's all-"

"SAKURA! I'M NOT FUCKING GAY!" Sasuke screamed, his eyes blazing in the crimson color that was his sharingan, the toma's spinning wildly.

Out of instinct, Sakura released Sasuke's wrist and shrunk back in fear. Sasuke was breathing deeply, almost calmly despite the turn of events. Sakura nearly felt like hyperventilating. There was always something about Sasuke that scared her, although she'd never admit that openly. Even though everyone knew that to piss of an already fuming Uchiha, Sakura just couldn't help herself.

"Really? I mean, it's okay if you are, no need to be embarrassed about it." Sakura smiled, straightening herself.

Sasuke wanted to kill her. It'd be that simple, her guard was down, she was barely paying attention to him, he could easily just wrap his hands around her neck and _snap. _RIP Sakura Haruno.

As if unaware of Sasuke's murderous aura, she continued on merrily, "I don't know if Naruto's into you like you are in him, but I'm sure there has to be some lovely fella's ridin' solo." Only winking at the end.

And for the next 5 minutes, Sakura began to babble on about her dreams, trying to decipher his _male _tastes, stroking his ego with a suddenly dangerous fork. She was suffocating him with these false assumptions, burning repulsive images in his mind (that he feared would never leave him). Sasuke wanted to hurl. Perhaps on her? Maybe that would shut her up. It was only when she started asking questions (nearly innocently) about how guys managed to have _sex _was when he finally snapped. Gripping her shoulders in a vice like grip, he crushed his lips to open mouth, that was suddenly stopped from making more disgusting comments. Forcing his tounge deep within her mouth, he began to attack her own. Sakura gasped at the sudden action, nearly falling over if it hadn't been for Sasuke's hold on her. Any coherent thoughts left her as Sasuke ravaged her mouth, and when winning the tounge war, he began to assult the rest of her. Sakura was beginning to feel slightly dizzy, and after a few more attacks on her person, Sasuke placed one more kiss (gently this time) to her lips before slowly pulling away.

When Sasuke finally released her, Sakura stepped back, trying to catch her breath, her gaze slightly unfocused.

"Sakura?" Sasuke smirked at her expression, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sakura regarded him weakly. Her knees suddenly feeling like jello. "Huh?"

Abruptly, Sasuke began to advance on the slightly disturbed konouchi, forcing her to take every step he took, back. When he reaching his destination, he got straight up in her face, Sakura gasped and when he blew air into her face, she fell backwards onto the bench. Leaning down, Sasuke trapped Sakura within the confinds of his arms, resting them carefully on the back of the bench. Sakura attempted to strain her head away from him but Sasuke just wasn't having that. He leaned down abit further and captured her lips with his yet again. Smirking against her lips as Sakura failed to prevent the moan from leaking out. When he released her this time, Sakura couldn't bring herself to look at him, her thoughts rushing in and out of her head.

Grabbing her chin between his index finger and thumb, Sasuke tilted her head up.

"Sakura," Sasuke smirked, his crimson orbs staring her down intently, "You're annoying."

Leaving her with her jumble of thoughts, Sasuke didn't get to see her weak smile, nor her emerald orbs dance over with amusement. He'd left too soon to defend himself from her next comment. Leaning back into the bench, Sakura smirked.

"And here I thought you were going to hit me with your purse." Tsking under her breath, she laughed whole heartedly.

* * *

Do not ask me where this came from. I was just thinking over something and it just like popped in my head. I'm not too happy with the outcome of this, but I might as well post it anyways. I don't like Sasuke, but you gotta admit, he is an amusing character to write about :) Anyways, reviews are greatly accepted and appreciated! Thank yous xo


End file.
